


Little By Little

by xInkAsBlood



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Feels, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M, Olivarry en español, Slow Build, spoilers for season 1 and 2
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 09:11:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9314957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xInkAsBlood/pseuds/xInkAsBlood
Summary: Se había vuelto algo normal para ellos, una especie de rutina. [...] Esperarían a estar lejos de la vista de sus amigos y luego Oliver empujaría a Barry contra la pared más cercana y lo besaría apasionadamente. Buscarían algún lugar donde esconderse y luego el velocista tendría marcas de uñas y dientes por todo el cuerpo.  No dirían nada. Ni hola, ni adiós. Simplemente se vestirían, se darían un último beso y se iría cada uno por su lado. [...]Como pasó de ser una cosa de una sola noche, a estar enamorados.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the tumblr prompt: “We’re not just friends and you fucking know it.”

Se había vuelto algo normal para ellos, una especie de rutina. Luego de detener a algún villano que amenazaba con destrozar la ciudad, los viajes cada vez más frecuentes a Central City, las carreras a Starling City... Siempre había algún motivo para verse. Esperarían a estar lejos de la vista de sus amigos y luego Oliver empujaría a Barry contra la pared más cercana y lo besaría apasionadamente. Buscarían algún lugar donde esconderse y luego el velocista tendría marcas de uñas y dientes por todo el cuerpo. No dirían nada. Ni hola, ni adiós. Simplemente se vestirían, se darían un último beso y se iría cada uno por su lado.

Todo era perfecto de esa manera. En teoría. Barry Allen se sentía totalmente de acuerdo con no llegar a ser más que amigos con beneficios. En serio, estaba bien.

Había comenzado poco tiempo después de Bivolo. El corredor aún se sentía horrible por todo lo que había hecho bajo la influencia de su poder, no dejaba de hablar a la misma velocidad que solía correr, y Oliver, cansado de escuchar y de no hacerlo entrar en razón, no tuvo mejor idea que besarlo para hacerlo callar. Mucha fue su sorpresa cuando el castaño le siguió el beso. Lo que pasó después es historia, pero el vigilante despertó abrazando al velocista por la cintura, ambos completamente desnudos. En el cuerpo del más joven, miles de chupetones atestiguarían lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

Unas horas después, cuando Barry despertó, encontró una cama vacía, y una nota en su mesa de luz. "Gracias por lo de anoche. -O" No era lo que hubiera esperado voltear y encontrarse con la [hermosa] mirada del vigilante ni nada de eso, pero se sintió... raro. Usado, de alguna manera. 

No había un momento clave en que se diera cuenta de lo mucho que le gustaba ese hombre. No se había despertado un día y había pensado "woah, me encanta Oliver Queen", no. Simplemente había sucedido, entre miradas cuando el contrario creía que no estaba observando, sonrisas dedicadas por el simple hecho de sonreír, y abrazos que Oliver no solía darle a nadie. Pero ese día, cuando despertó y recordó todo lo que llevaba pasando los meses anteriores, lo supo. Estaba intensa y jodidamente enamorado del arquero. Genial.

Y así continuaron durante meses. Sus amigos se mantenían ajenos a lo que pasaba entre ellos, no tenían ni la más mínima idea. Sin embargo cada vez que Oliver pasaba por Central City y le preguntaban que lo traía por allí, su mirada se desviaba al velocista antes de responder con una sonrisa de lado que solo trabajo. Cuando era Barry quien corría - literalmente - hacia Star City, se limitaba a encogerse de hombros y a dar una de sus mejores sonrisas. "Solo vine de visita. Los extrañaba."

Con cada una de esas visitas, el corredor sentía que estaba dejando ir una parte de sí. Parte de él quería más, pero le daba miedo hacerlo. La reputación de Oliver en cuanto a relaciones no era precisamente perfecta, y si bien parte de él se moría por hacerle saber que no quería ser solamente la persona con quien se acostaba, tenía miedo de alejarlo, de perder lo que sea que tenían.

Incluso cuando ambos se hallaban en sus peores momentos podían hallar consuelo en el otro, Oliver era su ancla, pese a que probablemente jamás se lo diría a la cara. Nunca se permitió quebrarse frente a él, siquiera luego de la muerte de Eddie ni de todo lo que trajo la Singularidad. Nunca le habló de aquello, aunque bien sabía que el arquero estaba al tanto de todo lo que había ocurrido, y al igual que sus amigos, se preocupaba por él.

— Cuando estés listo para hablar de ello, aquí estaré. — Le había dicho una de las incontables veces que habían estado acostados en la cama del menor, mientras el arquero se dedicaba a trazar figuras invisibles sobre la piel del contrario con la yema de sus dedos.

— Lo sé. — Sin embargo, no lo hizo, y al cabo de un rato el velocista se quedó dormido, acunado por las caricias de Oliver. Esa noche, no tuvo la valentía para irse. No podía simplemente dejarlo solo cuando se sentía tan mal. Además, Joe había tomado el turno de la noche en el Departamento de Policía, lo que les aseguraba una noche con toda la casa para ellos. 

Esa noche no hablaron. Tampoco la noche o la que le sucedió a esa, pero algo dentro de ellos parecía cambiar con cada vez que se veían, con cada vez que estaban juntos. Los besos ya no era simplemente un complemento al sexo, durante el día solían cruzarse e intercambiar miradas, un leve apretón de hombros, incluso una vez se habían abrazado frente a las miradas de completo desconcierto del resto del grupo. Había algo más de lo que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a hablar.

[...]

Luego de derrotar a Zoom y de la muerte de su padre, Barry se había dedicado a hacer lo que mejor hacía: correr. No peleaba contra metahumanos, no salvaba gatitos de arriba de los arboles. Simplemente corría. Sin molestarse en ponerse el traje, sin un destino fijo. Irónicamente, siempre terminaba en el mismo lugar.

Oliver abrió la puerta del piso que compartía con su hermana para encontrarse cara a cara con un Barry Allen que amenazaba con romper en llanto de un momento al otro. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar se hallaba con el más joven abrazado a su cuerpo, por lo que entre palabras de consuelo y caricias en su cabello, lo rodeó con sus brazos y lo obligó a ingresar. No preguntó qué había pasado. Ya lo sabía. Iris lo había llamado diciendo algo de que Henry estaba muerto, y de que el velocista no se hallaba por ningún lado, que si lo veían por Starling llamaran. Después de colgar con ella, había llamado Joe - Lo cual lo sorprendió, ya que el arquero no era de las personas favoritas del detective- con la misma historia. Y luego Cisco, Caitlin e incluso Felicity. Al parecer, todos creían que Barry vendría corriendo hacia él. No se equivocaban.

— No debería haber venido hasta aquí — Dijo el corredor al cabo de un rato. Sin embargo, no se separó del mayor. No hizo el menor amague a separarse, y de todos modos eso no hubiera importado porque Oliver simplemente lo apretó más contra sí, impidiéndole irse, no sin antes dejar un pequeño beso en su frente.

— Esto es lo que haremos. — Comenzó, pasando su mano por los cabellos del joven. — Vas a comer algo, y luego nos iremos a acostar, ¿Sí? No debemos hablar ahora, es tarde y seguramente correr hasta aquí te ha dejado no sólo hambriento sino cansado.

Por un momento el arquero pensó que su propuesta sería rechazada, pero Allen se limitó a asentir y se separó de él, enjuagándose los ojos en el dorso de su camiseta. —Está bien. — Dijo, y el tono en su voz hizo que el corazón de Oliver se encogiera. Era inexpresivo, totalmente derrotado. Nada que ver con el Barry siempre sonriente y alegre al cual estaba acostumbrado.

Ninguno de los dos agregó más nada mientras el rubio buscaba cualquier cosa comestible que hubiera en el refrigerador. Media pizza de queso era todo lo que había, la cual calentó durante unos minutos en el horno microondas y, mientras tanto, preparó dos tazas de té. No era mucho, pero tampoco planeaba en dejar que el velocista volviera a su hogar corriendo esta noche. En medio de todo recordó mandarle un mensaje a Iris, diciéndole que Barry estaba en su casa. No quería a la pobre chica preocupándose en vano.

Una vez que todo hubiera estado listo, se dirigió de nuevo a la sala con las dos tazas y el plato con la pizza en una bandeja. Si Thea lo viera, probablemente estallaría de la risa, no era algo propio de él.

El otro joven estaba sentado con las piernas sobre el sofá, abrazando sus rodillas pero con la mirada fija en la televisión apagada. Apenas levantó la vista cuando Oliver volvió a entrar, haciendo el amague de levantarse y ayudar. Con un gesto, el arquero le indicó que siguiera sentado, y luego le dio una de las dos tazas.

— Come, ¿Sí? — Dejó el plato sobre la mesa y tomó asiento al lado del velocista, que no tardó en acercarse a él y apoyar su cabeza contra su hombro. El otro chico no dijo nada, pero cogió uno de los trozos de pizza y le dio un pequeño mordisco. Pronto el té había desaparecido de las dos tazas, y al cabo de un rato más, la pizza también se había esfumado. En ningún momento el arquero dejó de abrazar al más joven, que tampoco hizo mucho por separarse. Pronto el castaño comenzó a quedarse dormido contra su hombro, algo que a juzgar por las ojeras en su rostro no había hecho en un largo tiempo.

No tuvo el corazón para despertarlo, pese a que estaría atascado en esa posición hasta que Barry despertara. Su brazo rodeaba la espalda del contrario, y si bien le sería fácil salir si se movía con delicadeza, tampoco quería hacerlo. Se veía tan tranquilo, ajeno a todo lo malo que lo acechaba fuera del mundo de los sueños... Se veía mucho más joven de lo que era, tan inocente. A Oliver le dieron ganas de no dejarlo salir de sus brazos nunca más.

¿En qué momento comenzó a ver a aquel chico con otros ojos? Hacía meses que habían dejado de ser sexo casual para convertirse en otra cosa, aunque nunca lo habían dicho en voz alta. Había pasado de ser una cosa de una noche -Una cosa de muchas noches-, a quedarse despiertos viendo películas de las que Oliver no tenía ni idea, o ir a comer a algún lugar. Aunque, obviamente, ninguno de los dos definiría esas salidas como citas. Eran salidas entre dos amigos que no dejaban de mirarse como si fueran lo único importante en este mundo, como dos idiotas enamorados. Porque eso era lo que eran. Pero aquel no era el momento para hablar al respecto, pensó mientras su mano acariciaba el cabello del castaño de manera suave. En algún determinado momento, se quedó dormido él también, su cabeza descansando sobre la del más joven.

No recordaba haber tenido una mejor noche de descanso que aquella, pese a la incomoda posición en la que había dormido.

A la mañana siguiente, Barry se disculpó por lo sucedido la noche anterior - "¿Me pides disculpas por necesitar un abrazo?" - y, antes de que Oliver pudiese decir algo, se había esfumado por completo, dejando un revuelvo de papeles al irse. El arquero cada vez entendía menos al joven forense, de eso estaba seguro.

Al velocista, por su parte, le quedaban muchas explicaciones que dar en Central City. "Estaba con Oliver, no me pasó nada, estoy bien." Joe lo miraría de arriba a abajo antes de asentir y darle una pequeña palmada en el hombro, no lo presionaría para hablar de Zoom, de su padre, de Tierra-2, o Flashpoint, y Barry lo amó aún más por ello. El detective sabía que, cuando él se sintiera listo, hablaría.

Cisco y Caitlin no fueron tan comprensivos. Le dieron el sermón que tan bien conocía a estas alturas acerca de lo peligroso que sería para Flash que alguien lo viera utilizando sus poderes sin la protección de su máscara, que en qué diablos estaba pensando, que el Barry que ellos conocían no era tan impulsivo. Incluso Iris se les unió, lo cual dolió un poco porque ella siempre se ponía de su lado.

Lentamente, las cosas volvieron a ser lo que eran para el equipo Flash. De a poco volvieron las risas, los abrazos en grupo y la diversión de atrapar a los malos. Las visitas rápidas a Oliver continuaron ocurriendo. Los malos momentos seguían allí, claro, pero las cosas buenas se iban acumulando sobre ellos. Y eso valía más que nada en el mundo.

Sin embargo, a Barry le faltaba resolver un asunto. Dejó pasar una semana sin correr hacia Oliver, dejó pasar dos. Lo llamaba, claro, pero sus conversaciones eran enteramente formales, dejando de lado el típico "¿Cómo estás? Para lo que necesites, estaré aquí." que el arquero solía decirle antes de colgar. Cualquier persona podría decir que lo estaba evitando. Quizás fuera cierto, no lo iba a negar. Tampoco pensaba admitir nada. Había llegado a una conclusión un par de noches atrás, mientras yacía entre los brazos del hombre al que amaba. Sí, lo amaba. Y por eso lo evitaba, no podía permitirse ser otro más de los juguetes de Oliver - claro, porque un par de polvos cuando el estrés era demasiado no lo convertía en uno -, pero lo cierto era que él lo había buscado. Él había aceptado que eso pasara, y ahora estaba sufriendo las secuelas.

A la tercer semana, Oliver se presentó en STAR Labs. La mirada de sorpresa de todo el equipo no fue nada comparada a la del propio Barry, que se limitó a sonreír de una manera excesivamente forzada y a preguntar qué lo traía por allí. El arquero no respondió, en cambio, se acercó al velocista y, rodeándolo por la cintura, lo atrajo hacia sí y lo besó. Sorprendido pero sin perder un segundo, el más joven correspondió al beso, llevando una de sus manos hacia la mejilla del contrario.

— Tú me traes por aquí — Respondió finalmente el rubio como si fuera algo obvio, apenas separándose de los labios ajenos. — Odio que me ignoren.

El velocista sonrió levemente, alzando su vista para encontrarse con los ojos del contrario. Abrió la boca para responder, pero fe interrumpido por un grito.

—¡LO SABÍA! — Era Cisco, que no dejaba de observarlos con una sonrisa amplia y parecía estar pegando pequeños saltitos de la emoción. Estiró su mano hacia Caitlin, como reclamándole algo. La doctora rebuscó en su bolsillo y muy de mala gana le dio un billete de diez dolares.

Fue en ese momento en que Barry se dio cuenta de donde estaban y de lo que acababa de pasar. Oliver Queen acababa de besarlo frente a su familia. Recorrió con la mirada la sala, encontrándose con la absoluta felicidad de Cisco, la resignación de Caitlin y puros rostros de sorpresa en los demás. Joe tenía una de sus manos sosteniendo el lugar donde guardaba el arma, como debatiéndose entre sacarla o no, e Iris no dejaba de mirar a ambos jóvenes como si fuera la primera vez que los veía. En su vida alguien se alegró tanto de que Wells no estuviera cerca, porque en ese caso, esta situación sería el doble de incómoda.

— ¿Entonces ustedes...? — Su padre adoptivo decidió romper el silencio e hizo un gesto, invitando a que fueran ellos quienes continuaran.

— No lo sé. — Admitió el velocista, volteando a mirar al arquero. Este último no pudo evitar sonreír de lado, negando con la cabeza mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura para traerlo hacia sí. En un tono más bajo, agregó: — ¿Podemos hablar a solas?

Oliver asintió y se separó del joven por completo para luego tomarlo de la mano. Ignorando cualquier cosa que los demás pudieran decir, se apresuraron a salir de la sala del laboratorio. Buscaron la primera habitación lejos de todos, y allí volvieron a besarse. Con la diferencia de que esta vez el velocista se separó antes de que pudiera guiar a algo más.

— ¿Qué te planeas con esto? — Preguntó. Su tono de voz era bajo, pero filoso. — Una cosa es vernos, estar juntos. Pero no puedes simplemente entrar aquí y besarme como si fuéramos...¡Como si hubiera algo entre nosotros!

— No te mientas a ti mismo. Somos algo más que amigos, y lo sabes. Nunca lo hemos llamado por otro nombre porque no hemos tenido el coraje para hacerlo, ¿Verdad? — Sus dedos sujetaron la barbilla del velocista, obligándolo a mirarlo a los ojos. — Sé lo que sientes por mí, o al menos, sé lo que yo siento por ti.

Barry suspiró. Durante los próximos minutos intentó responder, pero ningún sonido salió de su boca. No podía negar que tenía razón. Tampoco conseguía expresar en palabras los miles de sentimientos que deseaba expresar, lo cual, siendo él un nerd charlatán, lo estaba volviendo loco. Oliver tenía la habilidad de dejarlo sin palabras, por mucho que quisiera negarlo. Ya que no se encontraba capaz de decir nada coherente, hizo lo único que sentía que estaría bien hacer: Lo besó. No como otras veces, donde era otra lujuria y deseos de algo más, sino algo suave, tranquilo.

— Me encantas. — Dijo finalmente al separarse del beso, su clásica sonrisa dibujada en el rostro. Oliver amaba esa sonrisa más que a nada en el mundo.

— ¿Eso es un sí, señor Allen? ¿Será mi "algo más que un amigo"? — Inquirió el rubio, mirando al contrario a los ojos. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, culpa del velocista.

— Nop. — Oliver lo miró desconcertado. Su sonrisa rompiéndose en miles de pedazos como si fuera un pedazo de cristal al estrellarse contra el piso. Barry, por su parte, acortó la distancia que había entre ambos al unir nuevamente sus labios por un momento, permitiéndose disfrutar de ellos cada momento. — Eso es un sí.

Lo que sintió el arquero en ese momento fue como si, en el último minuto, tu equipo favorito anotara el gol que les daría la victoria. Le daba la sensación de que nuevamente sus corazón volvía a latir. Una mezcla de felicidad y alivio poco posible de describir con palabras. Estaba tan enamorado de ese idiota.

Volvió a besarlo. No se molestó en ser delicado esta vez, sino que fue un beso cargado de pasión y desesperación, de alguien ansioso que por fin tiene lo que más quería entre brazos. Porque así estaban: Barry atrapado entre la pared y los brazos de Oliver, besándose como si no existiera un mañana. Aunque aquello duró poco ya que dos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron cualquier otra situación que estuviera a punto de desarrollarse.

\- ¡Chicos! Dejen de hacer cosas de las que no quiero tener idea, y salgan. Creo que Iris tiene ganas de darle una pequeña "charla" a Oliver sobre lo que puede y no hacer con su precioso hermanito - La voz de Caitlin Snow inundó la habitación, causando que los dos jóvenes se separaran. - Además, acaban de hacerme perder una apuesta con Cisco. Por favor, no me hagan perder otra más.

Segundos después, se oyó el ruido de los tacones alejándose. Con un último beso (y de muy mala gana, dicho de paso) los dos héroes se separaron. Se tomaron de la mano, porque eso era lo que las parejas hacían, ¿No? Y decidieron salir al encuentro de las personas que se hallaban en el laboratorio, lo cual hizo que algo le hiciera 《click》a Barry en la cabeza.

-Cait le dio a Cisco dinero cuando me besaste... - Comenzó.

\- ¿Tú crees que...?

\- Todo este tiempo ellos lo sabían. E hicieron apuestas. Oh.

-Oh, Dios no. De verdad que ahora no deseo hablar con tu hermana. - La cara de susto que puso Oliver en aquel momento, difícilmente podría hacer sido fingida.

\- ¿El temerario Green Arrow asustado de una simple humana? - Bromeó su ahora pareja. - Haces bien en temer a Iris, no quisiera ser tú en este momento.

Estallando en risas, los dos jóvenes ingresaron a la sala, esta vez tomados de la mano. Esta vez, estaban completos. O lo estarían hasta que la chica West pusiera sus manos encima de ambos por ocultarle el secreto.


End file.
